blank_slatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mesonak
Mesonak is a member of Blank Slate best known for his inability to either care about or settle any kind of dispute between friends. He has been involved with the chat in some capacity since its inception in 2011, and served as admin of the Skype Chat briefly. He is also known for his affiliation with TTV, his creepy depictions of himself, and his utter lack of skill at Bungie games. Pre Blank Slate Mesonak was a moderator and co-admin at various points during the era of the BZPCs. He is responsible for introducing several BZPower members to BZPC that would go on to be influential, including MT Zehvor and KTM. Overall, Mesonak is far too nice a person to have had any impact of consequence on BZPC history, outside of linking a bunch of people to the chat. Mesonak was also involved in the Great Vahki War, where he attempted to settle a dispute between a bunch of angry 14 year olds by trying to tell everyone to just be friends. I'll let you guess if it worked or not. Skype After the last version of BZPC fell out of favor with its members in 2011, Mesonak relocated to a splinter chat on Skype consisting mostly of Halo fans. This chat, which would go on to become Blank Slate, was far more peaceful than the BZPCs. Again, Mesonak contributed nothing of significance whatsoever besides a stupid quote about a cookie crumbling. He would eventually become an admin for a short period of time when Solaris Magnus appointed new staff, but he resigned this position as well because, as we have established, Mesonak is thoroughly dedicated to his policy of doing nothing memorable at all. He also joined TTV during this time, and would go on to be the star of a Halo machinima that not enough people know exists. Discord In 2016, Blank Slate moved to Discord. Mesonak praised the move, largely because it meant that he could be lazy and not have to keep both Skype and Discord open at the same time. He played an absurd amount of Destiny during this time. In 2017, Eljay was fired from TTV, a process during which we can only assume that Mesonak anxiously sat around and kept encouraging people to be nice to each other. As a result, Mesonak pretty much single handily runs TTV these days, as Kahi and Varderan are preoccupied with taking themselves way too seriously and Venom is too busy staring at his naked picture of Megan Fox. Trivia Mesonak was the first person to learn how to pronounce Spaegefefrwewr outside of QQQQ's usual crew. Mesonak is a huge Metroid fan, and has a fondness for a certain asshole robot. Mesonak will consistently claim he is too busy to talk/participate in Blank Slate discussion, but weirdly will always have enough time to play Destiny. Mesonak has somehow remained 12 years old for at least the past 9 years. It is unknown whether he was born in his 12 year old form, or if he reached that age and then stopped getting older. Category:All Category:Members